The present invention relates to a log splitter for removably attaching to a skid loader in the same manner as conventional skid loader attachments.
People move and/or split logs for several reasons. Some people split logs to create smaller, more manageable pieces of wood. That is, splitting logs into pieces makes it easier to lift, transport, stack, and/or discard the logs. One way to split logs is by using a hand tool, such as an axe. There are obvious drawbacks and limitations to using a hand tool. For example, it takes a great deal of time and energy to split a sizable load of logs using a hand tool. Further, use of hand tools can be hazardous to the user""s health. Repetitive strenuous motions can cause muscle strains or more serious injuries. Such problems are especially troublesome for the weak and elderly.
In recognition of the drawbacks and limitations of using hand tools, mechanical log splitters have been developed. Some presently available log splitters are designed to utilize a host vehicle""s hydraulic power as the driving force for the splitter. Such designs are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,780,779 to Guy and U.S. Pat. No. 4,374,532 to Region. These designs only can accommodate logs having a length shorter than the host vehicle""s piston stroke length. These designs therefore have limited practicality.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 4,341,246 to Salladay and European Patent Number 0038375 A1 to Berr require special parts to be added to the host vehicle in order to utilize the host vehicle""s piston. Such requirements further limit the practicality and desirability of the respective designs.
Some log splitters can be difficult to install to the host vehicle. It may be necessary for a person to manually lift a log splitter into place during installation. Weaker individuals or the handicapped may not be able to lift the log splitter. For them, it may be impossible to install the log splitter. Even if one can manage to lift the log splitter, it still can be difficult to simultaneously lift the log splitter while maintaining the requisite coordination for proper installation.
A further problem with many conventional log splitters is that a person must manually lift and position logs on the splitter. Such designs are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,506,712 to Johnson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,503,894 to Gratkowski, U.S. Pat. No. 4,446,898 to Manteufel, U.S. Pat. No. 4,340,098 to Scott, U.S. Pat. No. 4,262,714 to Pratt el al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,019,549 to Williams, and PCT International Publication Number WO 92/21491 to Sieling. The weak, elderly, or disabled may not even be able to lift the logs off the ground. If they can manage to lift the logs, they take the unnecessary risk of injuring their back. Additionally, logs can be slippery when wet. This can further compromise a person""s ability to safely lift and position the logs.
A still further problem with some log splitters is that they are incapable of moving the logs over a receptacle before splitting them. It is time consuming to pick up and move individual pieces of the split log.
The design disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,803,141 to Patterson is capable of working with logs resting on the ground and moving the logs over a receptacle before splitting the logs. The Patterson wood splitter is pivotally connected in hanging fashion to a boom of a host vehicle. The Patterson patent also has two rotatably connected components. Pivotally and rotatably connected components are weaker, more complex, and more expensive than rigid connections.
Hence, a need exists for improvements in log splitters.
The present invention relates to a log splitter that is interchangeably mounted to a host vehicle in the same manner as conventional attachments. One preferred host vehicle is a skid loader having a skid loader longitudinal axis. A hydraulic pump provides power to lift cylinders, which drive lift arms. The lift arms are attached to an attacher, having an attacher longitudinal axis and wedges. The skid loader longitudinal axis is perpendicular to the attacher longitudinal axis. Levers are provided on the attacher for actuating the wedges for locking an attachment to the attacher. The hydraulic pump also provides power to a tilt cylinder. The tilt cylinder is attached to and can change the orientation of the attacher, but the attacher longitudinal axis remains perpendicular to the skid loader longitudinal axis. Therefore, it is understood that references to spatial orientation are relative.
In accordance with the present log splitter invention, a mounting frame is provided. The mounting frame has beams oriented vertically and that generally lie in a common plane. A top rail is at the top of the beams and a bottom rail is at the bottom of the beams. A top lip is connected to the top rail. A bottom flange is connected to the bottom rail of the mounting frame. The bottom flange has holes formed therethrough.
A H-beam with a H-beam longitudinal axis is connected to the mounting frame. The H-beam has opposed first and second ends. The H-beam further has a front flange and a rear flange with a web therebetween. The front flange has outer and inner surfaces.
A piston assembly support plate is connected to the first end of the H-beam. The piston assembly support plate has a hole formed through it.
A blade is connected to the front flange of the H-beam at the second end of the H-beam. The blade has two opposed sides that converge at a cutting edge. The cutting edge is perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the H-beam, and is oriented towards the first end of the H-beam.
A piston assembly has a cylindrical casing with two opposed ends. The piston assembly has a longitudinal axis, which is parallel to the H-beam longitudinal axis. The piston assembly support plate supports the first end of the cylindrical casing. One or more U-shaped bolts secure the piston assembly to the front flange of the H-beam. A piston rod extends from the cylindrical casing. Two hoses supply hydraulic power from the host vehicle to the piston assembly.
A head is attached to the piston rod. The head has a pusher plate and a track plate. The head has channels that allow the head to slideably engage the front flange of the H-beam. The piston rod forces the head along its path in directions parallel to the piston assembly""s longitudinal axis.
The log splitter is quickly, easily, and interchangeably mounted to a skid loader the same way as conventional attachments are mounted to the skid loader. The log splitter attachment is installed while it rests on the ground. The weight of the log splitter is inconsequential, as anyone can install the log splitter, regardless of the person""s age or health. The top of the attacher surface is received under the top lip of the mounting frame, and the attacher wedges extend through the holes in the bottom flange of the mounting frame. The levers are actuated to lock the wedges in place through the holes in the bottom flange of the mounting frame, and hence lock the log splitter in place.
The head is in cooperating alignment with the blade. In this regard, the head and blade cooperate to grasp and pick up logs off the ground. The entire log splitter can be rotated in the same manner as conventional attachments. The log splitter can then move about with a log grasped between the head and blade. The log splitter attachment can be positioned with a log in place over a receptacle before splitting the log.
Further, the log splitter attachment has a stroke length independent of the lift cylinder stroke length of a host vehicle. Hence, the log splitter of the present invention is not limited to splitting logs shorter that the lift cylinder stroke length.